


Don't Touch Me!

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [9]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, TVXQ!Hello Counselor, TVXQ!StrongHeart, Tsundere!Changmin, super junior member - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Host : "How would you feel if a man touch you?"</p><p>Yunho : "Changmin hates it so much'</p><p>Host : "How would you react?"</p><p>Changmin : "Under the condition that the people is younger than me, I would beat him up!"</p><p>Host : "Really?"</p><p>Changmin : "Yes. I hate it so much!"</p><p>TVXQ – Hello Counselor</p><p>Do you believe it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me!

.

.

.

Host : "How would you feel if a man touch you?"

Yunho : "Changmin hates it so much'

Host : "How would you react?"

Changmin : "Under the condition that the people is younger than me, I would beat him up!"

Host : "Really?"

Changmin : "Yes. I hate it so much!"

TVXQ – Hello Counselor

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Don't Touch Me"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!"

Yunho langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Changmin sedang menepis tangan Siwon yang sedang usil itu.

"Yah! Siwon! Kau menjijikkan tahu!" seru Changmin lagi saat Siwon terus saja berusaha untuk menggandeng tangannya.

"Yah! Kyuuuu! Singkirkan namjachingumu ini dariku!"

Seruan Changmin kembali terdengar tatkala Siwon yang merasa kalau reaksi Changmin itu lucu, malah meneruskan tindakannya. Namja berjuluk Ma Siwon itu hampir saja benar-benar akan memeluk Changmin kalau saja Kyuhyun tak langsung datang ke tempat mereka.

" **Hyung**." ucap namja yang merupakan maknae dari member Super Junior itu dengan desisan yang terdengar cukup mengerikan.

Yunho menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kagum saat namja kekar itu menghentikan gerakannya, dan secepat kilat, namja itu langsung berada di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja yang semakin lama pipinya semakin chubby itu.

"Waeyo baby? Jangan bilang kau cemburu, hmm?" goda Siwon yang tanpa tahu malu langsung menghadiahi pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan hujan kecupan-kecupan.

Yunho, Changmin dan para member Super Junior yang lain menatap malas pada pasangan yang sangat suka mengumbar kemesraan itu dengan malas.

.

.

.

"Aigooo, kenapa kuda itu pulang ke dorm? Bukannya biasanya dia pulang ke apartement pribadi atau rumahnya?" keluh Changmin yang langsung menempatkan diri di samping Eunhyuk dan Donghae di sofa depan TV.

Siwon yang mendengar keluhan Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh konspirasi. "Tentu saja aku pulang karena aku tahu kalian akan main kemari hari ini. Mana mau aku membiarkan babyKyu **KU**  kau monopoli seenaknya." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho.

"Dan aku juga tak mau kalau saat kita disini, kau malah mengurung diri di kamar Kyu, bermain game berdua, dan mencueki aku." lanjut Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Changmin, dan memeluk leher namja paling tinggi itu dari belakang sofa.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memberikan deathglarenya pada Yunho. "Jadi kau yang mengabari kuda itu kalau kita mau kesini, hyung?"

Yunho hanya mengeluarkan senyuman sejuta voltnya itu tanpa menjawab apapun.

Lama Changmin menatap hyungnya yang terus tersenyum sok polos itu, dan akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas menyerah. "Kau kekanakan, hyung." ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kembali memfokuskan diri di menonton TV.

Yunho tersenyum girang melihat kalau maknaenya itu memaafkannya dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Karena itu ia memilih untuk tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan melipat tangannya untuk menyandarkan tubuh di sofa. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kiri Changmin sambil sesekali menyesap aroma khas maknaenya itu.

"Hey, kalian kapan ada waktu untuk latihan lagi? Spectrum itu di bawah asuhan Kangta hyung, dan kalian tahu kan kerasnya Kangta hyung kalau soal performance." ucap Yunho memulai percakapan dengan pasangan HaeHyuk yang juga anggota SM the Performance.

"Kalau kami sih gampang, soalnya pembuatan MV SJM yang Breakdown sudah selesai. Yang jadi masalah itu ya kau itu Yun. Kalian masih sibuk dengan Humanoids kan?" sahut Donghae yang masih tetap fokus pada acara TV yang memang merupakan favorite mereka berdua. Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hmm, kalau soal itu.." Yunho tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia tengah mengingat jadwal mereka beberapa hari ke depan nanti, sembari satu tangannya aktif memainkan jemarinya di bahu Changmin meskipun itu hanya sentuhan ringan."...kurasa di pertengahan bulan Desember ini jadwal sudah agak mereda. Mulai saat itu kita bisa latihan lagi."

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berdiam diri akhirnya bergerak saat iklan menyela film yang mereka tonton itu. "Dari tadi kuperhatikan, bukankah kau itu tak suka dengan skinship, Changmin-ah?" tanya namja pecinta strawberry itu tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Aku tadi melihat sih, waktu kau menepis tangan Siwonnie." ucap Eunhyuk yang disahuti oleh Changmin berupa anggukan kepala.

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kau santai-santai saja waktu Yunho menyentuhmu?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri. "Itu bukan urusanmu, ikan teri kurus! Aah, aku lapar. Aku mau merampok makanan kalian." ucapnya tanpa berani melihat ke arah Eunhyuk ataupun yang lain sebelum melesat cepat ke dapur di dorm SuJu itu.

"Aargghh!"

Erang kesakitan Eunhyuk langsung terdengar, diikuti dengan Yunho yang menjauh dari ruang tengah untuk menyusul Changmin ke dapur.

"Aish! Yunho itu kenapa sih? Sakit tahu!" usap sang anchovy itu sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang sakit karena dihantam oleh kepalan tangan leader TVXQ itu.

Donghae di sampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ikut membantu mengusap kepala Eunhyuk penuh sayang. "Aku heran, kau ini yadong, tapi kenapa kadang sepolos ini sih?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk tak senang.

"Changmin itu kan namjachingunya Yunho. Jadi meskipun ia tak suka skinship, kalau yang melakukan itu Yunho, tentu saja ia senang. Dan kau tahu kalau Changmin itu sebenarnya cukup pemalu, seperti maknae kita juga. Jadi meskipun ia senang, ia tak akan menunjukkannya di depan kita." jelas Donghae sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu. "Kau juga senang kalau kusentuh begini kan?"

"Ah. Ne. Aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changminnie, jangan cemberut begitu~ " bujuk Yunho yang sudah menyusul Changmin di dapur. Di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, karena itu Yunho langsung meraih pinggang ramping Changmin (meskipun ia sangatsangatsangat penasaran bagaimana Changmin tak pernah menjadi gendut meskipun nafsu makannya tiga kali lipat dari miliknya) dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Lepas, hyung." elak Changmin sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kekasihnya itu. "Aku mau cari snack." ucapnya sambil melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan berjalan ke arah kulkas.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, dan kembali meraih pinnggang kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan erat. "Changminnie, Super Junior itu juga keluarga kan? Dan mereka semua tahu kalau kau ini kekasihku. Jadi tak apa kan?"

Changmin menghentikan semua gerakannya, dan memilih untuk bersandar di bahu kekar Yunho. "Tapi kan tetap saja. Aku tak suka kalau kau melakukan skinship di depan banyak orang. Rasanya... ukhh.."

"Hahahaha.. Aku tahu.. aku tahu.. Apa jadinya ya, kalau semua orang tahu kalau evil maknaenya TVXQ, sang Lord VoldeMin yang terkenal tak suka skinship, ternyata tak pernah menolak kalau yang melakukannya itu aku."

"Yah! Hyung!" seru Changmin sambil melepaskan diri dari lilitan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya.

Namun Yunho tak tinggal diam, hampir saja tangannya lepas dar Changmin, ia langsung menggerakkan jari-jarinya, dan menggelitik pinggang Changmin yang sangat ticklish itu.

"Ah—ahahahahhaha..ahh..hyung..stop—hahahahaha..!" pekik Changmin kegelian. Ia memang tak tahan kalau di gelitik seperti itu, jadilah kini ia tertawa dan berusaha mengelak dari serangan tangan Yunho dengan cara bergerak kesembarang arah tanpa perhitungan.

"C-Changminnie!" seru Yunho panik saat melihat Changmin yang berusaha kabur darinya itu kini bergerak mundur ke arah meja pantry yang memiliki sudut yang tajam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu kebelakang. Namun sepertinya karena Yunho menarik tubuh kekasihnya terlalu keras, ia jadi hilang keseimbangan dan—

**BRUK!**

"Yah! Itu suara apa?" seru Yesung yang langsung mendatangi dapur mereka yang menjadi asal suara itu.

Namun kepanikan di wajah Yesung langsung berganti dengan ekspresi malas saat melihat keadaan di dapur mereka itu. "Yah! Yunho! Changmin! Kalau kalian mau melakukan _'this and that'_ , jangan disini pabbo!" seru Yesung dengan suara keras sambil meninggalkan kedua eksistensi disana.

Changmin yang bingung dengan ucapan Yesung langsung mencari wajah Yunho, dan menemukan kalau tubuh Yunho itu sekarang berada di bawahnya. Wajah Changmin langsung merona saat menyadari kalau kini ia tengah menduduki pinggang Yunho dengan posisi tubuh yang condong ke wajah Yunho karena tadi ia terjatuh.

Posisinya itu seperti posisi  _uke on top_ , dan Changmin langsung berusaha turun dari atas tubuh Yunho dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

Tapi Yunho yang memiliki refleks tubuh yang jelas lebih bagus dari Changmin langsung menahan tubuh Changmin untuk tetap di tempat. "Changminnie, karena tadi teriakan Yesung hyung sepertinya sudah terdengar ke seluruh dorm, bagaimana kalau kita buat ucapannya itu jadi kenyataan saja, hmm?" ucap Yunho dengan nada seduktif.

Tangan namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu sudah mengelus-elus punggung Changmin dengan gerakan seduktif, sebelum Changmin menepisnya dan turun dari tubuh Yunho. Wajahnya kini amat sangat memerah bagaikan tomat matang. "P-pabbo! Ini bukan dorm kita!" seru sang maknae yang langsung melesat perg dari dapur. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tertawa senang karena sudah membuat wajah Changmin terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah sebagai penghiasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KREKKK!**

Changmin yang saat itu berada di ruang latihan dan sedang membaca buku, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara aneh yang sebenarnya tak asing itu.

Tujuh orang lain yang tengah berlatih itupun langsung menghentikan latihannya, dan menatap ke arah asal suara dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu.

"Ah, robek." ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi gabungan antara kaget, heran dan ingin tertawa saat melihat jahitan bajunya robek di bagian ketiak belakang. Sepertinya baju itu memang terlalu ketat, sedangkan kalau soal dance, Yunho selalu melakukannya dengan penuh semangat, hingga jadi robeklah bajunya itu.

Changmin yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan meraih ke dalam tasnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya yang banyak itu, mengeluarkan kacamata, aksesoris, tissue basah, grocery bag,dan lain-lain, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tas kecil di dalamnya.

"Kemarikan bajumu, hyung." ucap Changmin sambil membuka tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sepaket jarum dan benang dari dalamnya.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga!" seru Taemin penuh kemenangan saat melihat Changmin mulai memasukkan benang ke dalam jarum itu.

"Hmm? Kau kenapa Taem?" tanya Changmin menatap hoobae manis mereka itu, sementara tangannya menerima baju dari Yunho.

"Aku tak percaya waktu hyung bilang kalau jarum dan benang itu hyung gunakan untuk mengatasi sakit perut! Aku tahu kalau pasti ada alasan sebenarnya dibalik itu!" ucap Taemin penuh semangat, sebelum mulutnya di bekap oleh Minho dan ditarik menjauh dari Changmin.

"Baby, kita semua tahu itu, tapi tak bisakah kau tak mengucapkannya dengan keras?" bisik Minho sambil menatap ke arah Donghae, Eunhyun, Kai dan Lay yang ada disana.

Changmin yang mendnegar bisikan keras Minho itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Namun ia bukan tipe yang akan berdiam saja.

"Kalau kalian berisik, tak hanya baju ini saja yang akan kujahit, tapi juga mulut kalian semua.  **Arra**?" ancam Changmin yang kini berkonsentrasi untuk menjahit robekan pada baju Yunho itu. Berusaha menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan para hyung dan hoobaenya itu.

Yunho yang melihat situasi Changmin itu langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya keras-keras demi menarik perhatian.

"Yah! Ayo kita berlatih lagi. Perform pertama kita adalah di SBS Gayo Daejung tanggal 29 Desember nanti. Jadi jangan buang-buang waktu karena jadwal kita masing-masing sudah sangat padat." instruksi Yunho yang langsung menghidupkan lagu Spectrum dan kembali berlatih.

.

 

..

 

...

 

Changmin menghela nafas saat ketujuh namja anggota SM the performance itu kembali mengkonsentrasikan diri untuk kembali berlatih koreografi mereka, sementara ia kembali berkonsentrasi menjahit bajunya Yunho.

Omong-omong tentang Yunho...

Changmin merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas saat ia melirik ke sana dan melihat Yunho meliukkan tubuh topless-nya dalam gerakan dance yang menggoda. Tubuh Yunho yang liat dengan dada yang kekar dan abs yang terbentuk sempurna itubenar-benar mengundang nafsu.

Merasakan kalau ada yang menatapnya, Yunho melirik ke arah satu-satunya namja lain yang tak ikut latihan, dan matanya menemukan Changmin yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Yunho menyeringai mesum—dan seringaian itu makin dalam saat melihat tubuh Changmin tersentak karena dirinya.

Jangan salah, bukan hanya Changmin yang saat ini tergoda karena tubuhnya. Namun Yunho pun begitu. Setiap kali melihat Changmin menggunakan jarum dan benang untuk menjahit bajunya yang robek atau kancing bajunya yang lepas, entah kenapa Yunho tak bisa untuk tak merasa terangsang.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi melihat gerakan jemari lentik Changmin dan juga kenyataan bahwa Changmin—yang notabene adalah seorang namja—tengah menjahit hanya untuknya, membangkitkan nafsu tersendiri dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho melirik ke arah jam di dinding, dan senyumnya merekah karena sebentar lagi waktu latihan mereka selesai, dan mereka berdua bisa kembali ke dorm.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"H-hyung!" seru Changmin yang kini tubuhnya melayang karena di gendong oleh Yunho. Mereka barusan saja memasuki dorm mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho langsung menggendong tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Kau tahu Changminnie, setiap kali melihatmu menjahit, aku jadi terangsang dan langsung ingin  _'memakanmu'_  saat itu juga." ucap Yunho denga suara rendah sambil menendang pintu kamar mereka dengan kakinya, dan langsung melempar tubuh Changmin ke atas bed.

"Y-Yah! B-besok kita perform Humaniods hyung!" tolak Changmin sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang.

Namun Yunho yang sudah terlanjur bernafsu, langsung mengurung Changmin di bawah tubuhnya. "Kau tak akan bisa lari ke mana-mana Changminnie." seringai Yunho yang kini menaikkan baju Changmin dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh atas kekasihnya itu.

"Y-Yah! Don't touch me— _aahhh_..!" Tubuh Changmin melemas saat Yunho meremas kejantanannya yang masih berada di balik celana itu.

.

..

...

.....sepertinya, malam ini ia akan kembali menyerah pada Yunho, seperti malam sebelumya, malam sebelum sebelumnya, dan malam sebelum sebelum sebelumnya. Seperti setiap malam yang ia lalui semenjak mereka meresmikan status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Anyyeongg~!**

**Author sempetin bikin oneshot gegara nonton ulang TVXQ di Hello Counselor ama TVXQ di Strong Heart dimana isi tas Changmin dibuka dan ternyata ada jarum dan benang!**

**Dan sekalian apdet HominLand, juga memenuhi requestan UknowLia yang minta ff fluff homin~**

**Biarpun gak full romantis, tapi ini fluff juga kan..**

**Mian kalo kurang puas, dan NC-nya author CUT d situ ajah~**

**Last, Happy New Year everybody~! #tebar boxer HoMin**

**Ups! Yang udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya yah~ telat gapapa, asal jangan jadi Sider, Ok?**

 


End file.
